


No Rest for the Wicked

by fadenerdet



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Mentions of Sex, Mixing Business with Pleasure, Other, POV Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi, Sleep Deprivation, damn it chief, grumpy skinner, rude awaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 14:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadenerdet/pseuds/fadenerdet
Summary: small drabble in the morning day to day life with the chargersi think ? its small





	No Rest for the Wicked

Krem stretched his legs in his bed where he and the Bull’s Chargers were staying .'Lucky enough to even get beds' krem thought .  
Chief probably smitten up the newly widow. Didn’t sleep very much do to Chief and Ms. Going on for what seemed like the whole morning ; even though it was still pretty early.

He winced from the sharp pain he got in his calf , muscle still tense and sore from midnight sparing with the Chief.  
He had to give it to the Iron Bull still going after he dismissed him, though not after he threw his puns .  
’Its to quiet, there should be at least some snoring coming from Rocky and Stitches and some nonsense bumbling from Dalish .’  
He looked over to see where the other chargers were supposed to be but found no one . He sighed and lay back down to rest his arm over his eyes.

‘Finally some peace and quiet ‘ He sighed relaxing himself further into the bed .  
Soon enough he heard what sounded like wood banging against something ,followed by series of moans and plenty of “Oh yes “ .  
Krems face turned beet red ..  
“Kaffas!”  
“No wonder they fucking left , they’re still going at it !” He groaned and shoved a pillow in his face.  
He shot up out of bed and left the room in a hurry . Krem saw the charges toppled over and passed out on each other further down the hallway away from the noisy couple .  
‘No rest for the wicked right?’ Krem chuckled to himself carefully stepping over Skinner.

“Shuttit Krem,I’ll feed you....your eye balls ..” Skinner slurred out glaring up at Krem

Krems face paled and smile faded into a grimace..

 

‘Wicked indeed’

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked !


End file.
